Conventional phase-locked loops (PLL's) utilized in gyroscopes use a single edge of the reference clock for phase comparison. Such PLL's are vulnerable to low-frequency jitter which arises due to phase modulation of a sinusoidal reference clock source when noise is added to it. This additive noise is converted to duty-cycle error, and subsequently phase noise, when the sinusoidal reference clock is converted to logic levels by a comparator or similar circuit. This becomes a serious limitation when a conventional PLL is used in the demodulator path of a rate gyroscope. Conventional duty-cycle correction methods would directly monitor the duty cycle by averaging the “high” and “low” times of the comparator output, and driving this average to zero. However, such techniques suffer from low-frequency noise added by the duty-cycle measuring circuit. A system and method in accordance with the present invention addresses these issues.